narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Susumu Hiroshi
Susumu Hiroshi (ひろしすすむ Hiroshi Susumu) is the host of the Eight-Tailed Giant Ox in Naruto: Kakujuu; he is a Jonin of Kumogakure as well as the nephew of the current village Raikage. Like the Killer Bee of the Eight-Tailed Giant Ox, Susumu appears to have full control over the beast and its transformations. Appearance Susumu takes the appearance of a rather secretive man wearing a black jacket or cloak at all times, he wears a Kumogakure headband around his waist. Susumu has ear-length white hair and very smokey-colored gray eyes that seem to be rather emotionless. Personality Susumu is initally a rather cold person, he says whatever he thinks and generally what he thinks is something negative. The only 'person' tha the listens to is the Eight-Tailed Giant Ox sealed within his body which commonly communicates with. Susumu believes that the only reason he was created was to kill and that is what he must do, nonetheless Susumu doesn't exactly show any emotion besides his sorrow. History One would think that being the nephew of one of the greatest shinobi in the village had all the benefits, however in the case of Susumu Hiroshi, it didn't have much of an effect within his status on the village. Upon his birth, Susumu was used as a tool for Kumogakure. The Eight-Tailed Giant Ox which was sealed away after the death of Killer Bee was beginning to make an uproar and it was time for a new host for the beast. Susumu was of course the chosen host for the monster and promptly the beast was sealed into his body at his birth. At the age of four, Susumu's mother told him that his uncle, the Raikage, had the monster sealed into his body and it was why everybody in the village showed displeasure for him. The hatred of the villagers towards him began to weigh heavily on Susumu and he entered a lost state in his thinking, Susumu detached himself from the society of Kumogakure becoming a loner like most other Tailed-Beast host. Synopsis Naruto: Kakujuu Abilities Intelligence Susumu is a whiz when it comes to all things ninja, for somebody so young he has learned more than just the basics of Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu and has even begun studying things that are higher than what he has experienced in his short amount of time as a shinobi. Countless hours of studying have contributed to his intelligence. Strategist Susumu is known as a pure strategist on the battlefield, whenever he fights he quickly analyzes the situation at hand in the best way possible and tries his best to come up with a plan that will ultimately lead to his survival. It is believed that his high level of intelligence contributes to this as well. Ninjutsu Master Susumu is a rather adept user of ninjutsu, due to his high-levels of chakra he is able to master and use higher ranks of Ninjutsu at lower levels in his ninja career. Although Susmu excels in Ninjutsu, he is a rather weak Taijutsu and Genjutsu user to match. High-Level Chakra Due to being a Tailed-Beast host, Susumu has very high chakra levels to match. Because of his high chakra levels, Susumu can use jutsu continously and still have a lot of chakra left over due to his chakra levels being so high. Eight-Tailed Giant Ox Being the host of the Eight-Tailed Giant Ox is both a gift and a curse to Susumu. Being the host of the ox allows Susumu access to many transformations and powers that other shinobi do not. Susumu is a master of the Eight-Tailed Giant Ox and has bonded with the beast as if it were an companion, in fact the beast is the only person that Susumu even listens to for advice on everyday situations. Susumu is so adept at transforming into his beast that he can access a full transformation into the Eight-Tailed Giant Ox and control the massive transformation. Trivia *Susumu was originally designed to be a protagonist of Naruto: Kakujuu along with Mariko Momoko but due to the fact that it would seem unrealistic that there would be three Tailed-Beast in Konohagakure's clutches, he was redesigned into a Kumogakure Jonin and will play a role in later parts of the story. Category:Steven-Kun Category:Characters Category:Characters who's blood type is B Category:Male Category:Cloud Ninja Category:Jonin